Kira Took Me Away
by Shadowess 88
Summary: A short of a girl who was only writing an article about Kira.


**Death Note: Kira Took Me Away**

Kira was everywhere. On the television, in the tabloids, hell, Kira even had devotee websites. Everyone had picked one of four choices these days: follow Kira, ignore the god-like powers, hope that the police law enforcers take Kira down, or look in on Kira's opponent L.

I'm just an ant in this world with the way things are going. My uncle was a criminal in prison, and he was one of the first people killed by Kira. Heart attack. No history whatsoever. I was a bit skeptical back then but now, I almost sat in anticipation for the news to come on. I waited to see what Kira would do next and how L would reply.

I had many theories on how Kira did it. None of them fit until I started making up my own ideas. What if you could kill someone by means of something supernatural? He needed a name and a face… I couldn't think of what exactly Kira could use that would allow him to cause certain death to the victims.

Was Kira a publicity thing? What about L? The way things were going for a few months, it almost seemed like a game between children, using ants on a globe as a type of 'Battleship' game. Kira only punished criminals and those who opposed him. What was L throwing at him to add up the body count?

This is my general train of thought each time I sit down in front of my computer, writing an article about today's media. The paper was due in a week and I was already half-way done. This assignment was more-so a rant than anything. Hey, whatever it takes to get a grade on it.

My back popped as I got up, shutting my computer off. Things were different in university. I was expecting to get more classes that didn't have to associate with the media. Boy, was I wrong.

Taking my jacket and keys, I made my way down to the subway. What kind of supernatural forces could aid Kira in his quest for the perfect world he seeks? It certainly was not any entity from any of the official religions. Well… Lucifer maybe but unlikely. Maybe a forgotten entity thought to be a myth?

I've looked up a few of those in my huge dictionary of mythology. Got that at discount price. Great deal. None of them seemed to be that willing to help someone kill for perfection and peace. There was one but not much else was found about it.

Shinigami. It was Japanese for 'god of death'. Seemed like something to go on but nothing else was found about these entities.

I found a seat on the subway. It was a bit late so I thankfully missed the business rush. I was on my way to visit my mom at home. She raised me alone, and she was a Kira follower. I still don't know where I stand. I don't really follow anything except for solid facts. Kira wasn't fully solid yet with this L investigator in the picture. L was more solid than Kira, but still not fully.

There were only a few other people on the train. One was nearby me and looked rather familiar. I had to look at him twice to remember.

It was that Yagami guy, who gave the 'welcome to university' speech along with another guy. Both got the highest scores for the entrance exams. They were like light and darkness standing side by side up there. I really wish I had my cell phone camera with me at that time. I forget the other guy's name but he looked like he rushed over to the event from sleeping in only a few minutes.

The Yagami looked to be in deep thought, muttering stuff to himself every once in a while. I don't have any classes with him so he was probably reciting the periodic table or something. Hey, he's a smart guy. I wonder where he stands on the whole Kira and L thing.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up, looking at him.

He looked at me with his brown eyes. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to bother you, but are you did you give the welcome speech to To-Oh University?"

"Yeah I did. Along with Ryuga. I'm Yagami Light. Who might you be?" he had a friendly expression on him that was quite assuring.

"I'm Tsukiko Yuzuki. I was wondering if I can ask your opinion on something to help with my article."

"What is your article about?"

"Well," I rubbed the back of my neck. "It's about Kira in relation to today's media. What's your opinion on Kira?"

"To be honest, I think Kira does exist. He's using some sort of power that he uses against criminals and offenders. I think what he's doing is wrong, so I'm hoping to get in to law enforcement to aid in the search and downfall of Kira." He said, leaning forward on his knees. "What's your opinion of him?"

"I don't really know where I stand. I'm looking in to different ways that Kira kills his victims but the closest thing I have has nothing behind it…"

"What do you think Kira's power is?"

"Well… you're an intelligent guy, Yagami-san, what do you think of shinigami?"

His eyes darkened for half a second… At least I think they did. Could have just been the lights in the train.

"Shinigami? You mean gods of death?" Light asked, laughing a bit. "I don't think they exist for one. It seems pretty supernatural, Tsukiko-san."

"Well, if you think about it, the way that Kira kills is pretty supernatural." I sat on the edge of my seat. "He needs only a name and a face of his victims. It doesn't matter where they are or where he possibly is, they just die of a heart-attack or end up dying in a seemingly possible way of getting killed."

"Have you tried telling the police of your theory? It might reach L." Light offered.

"No. I'm not going to the police on this. I'm just writing an article."

"Well my father works in on the force. He works with L. I can have him suggest the shinigami theory to L himself."

"You can if you'd like. I'm just trying to write an article." I couldn't help but smile. He was really determined to use whatever means to get Kira.

"Can I get your number in case my father or L wants to speak with you about your shinigami theory? Of course you probably won't meet L himself since he's intent on staying hidden."

"Sure." And so I told him my number, as he wrote it down in a black notebook. Must be his planer.

"Tsukiko Yuzuki, right?" he confirmed.

"Yes it is." The train came to a stop, announcing the platform. "This is my stop. Maybe I'll catch you again on the university grounds to get another opinion on my article if I haven't finished it. It was nice meeting you, Yagami-san." I got up and gave a polite bow to him in respect.

"It was nice talking with you, Tsukiko-san." I heard him behind me as I stepped off the train. Once the doors closed, I felt… strange. I didn't to head home to see mom. It was like the automatic pilot switch in my brain went off.

I texted my mother's phone, the words appearing on the screen without my will. I stood on the edge of the platform; I saw a flash of light from the dark tunnel behind me. Another train was already on its way. I dropped my phone as it sent the message. I spread my arms out and closed my eyes.

I fell and was embraced in darkness.

On the cell phone read, _'Mom. I love you but Kira took me away.'_

_

* * *

Shadowess:_ There you have it. I thought I'd write a short story on this. I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba owns the story and Takeshi Obata owns the art. Reviews are greatly appreciated but not enforced upon you! 


End file.
